


Just Kiss Me

by smittenoversendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenoversendrick/pseuds/smittenoversendrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SET DURING PITCH PERFECT 1**</p><p>There's nothing that Chloe finds unattractive and uninteresting about Beca. She's amazingly beautiful just the way she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are familiar with my other story (Jesse's Girl), it's a slightly depressing BeChloe fic because JeCa actually exists in that universe. :/ So, as a little something to all those who are getting a bit bummed out after reading my fic, here is a fluffy PURE BeChloe one to make your feels go all over the place. Give me a kudos if you enjoyed it, comment below for suggestions or if you just want to say something, and enjoy! - F

_Chloe liked (loved?) Beca._

It wasn't a secret to any of the other Bellas. Practically anyone with eyes can see the way the red-head glances at Beca during rehearsals and how she jumps on every chance to be spending time with the girl.

It wasn't a secret to any of the other a capella groups as well. They could see how Chloe behaved on and off stage when around Beca. They could see how she was protective of the aspiring DJ wherever and whenever they were together. They could see how her eyes twinkled whenever Beca sang whether it be on-stage or when they're going out to release some of the stress school has been putting on them.

If it wasn't a secret at all, how come Beca was oblivious to the fact that Chloe was smitten with her?

* * *

 

Beca asked Chloe to take the lead to sing Just The Way You Are and she is more than eager to start singing. She waits patiently for Beca to come up with a tune, keeping herself from jumping the girl right then and there because she absolutely looked ravishing in the outfit she chose to wear today.

Beca's voice echoes throughout the empty swimming pool where the Riff-Off was held a few months back, the sound blessing Chloe's ears and smiling even more when the other Bellas were able to develop a pretty good beat along with Beca's. She looked up and met Beca's gaze, a slight blush rising to her cheeks as she opened her mouth and began singing the song Aubrey had conveniently picked out.

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.._

It was scary how true this song was, Chloe not being able to resist looking Beca in the eyes and smiling when they locked eyes once more. She could get lost in those wonderful cerulean blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to be the first thing she looks into when she wakes up in the morning.

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.._

Chloe's gaze shifts to Beca's perfectly wavy brown hair, always having the urge to cuddle with the girl and stroke her fingers through her smooth and luscious hair. She couldn't help but always stroke the girl's hair whenever they were cuddled up on Beca's daybed or Chloe's queen-sized bed, knowing that it calmed the girl down and can be lulled to sleep just by doing that.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday.._

Chloe never fails to tell Beca that she's beautiful. Whether it be through a text message, a Facebook message, a phone call or whenever they were together for Bellas practice, she never failed on telling Beca that she looked quite beautiful today. All she got though was a flustered and blushing Beca, knowing that the girl was not used to receiving compliments about herself since she never believed that she was actually beautiful.

**_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_ **

_I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

Beca never took Chloe seriously whenever she was told how beautiful she really was, the younger girl just shrugging it off and making a light-hearted joke out of it so that the giddy feeling she had inside of her would go away, not wanting to believe what Chloe was saying so she could ignore how her heartbeat sped up whenever the ginger told her in the sweetest voice that she was beautiful.

_**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream** _

_It's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

Chloe always frowns whenever Beca shuts her compliments down and tells her that she might be needing a pair of glasses so that she can see what's really right in front of her. Whenever that happens, all she wants to do is pull Beca in for a sweet kiss on the lips so she may be convinced that what Chloe is saying is nothing but the truth itself.

_But every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay?' I say,_

**_It was only just a dream_ **

She always make it a point to be there whenever Beca was preparing for something like regionals or a performance out of school so she could be the one that Beca asks if she looks okay in what she's wearing. Chloe never fails to tell her that she's beautiful no matter what she does with her face and she takes note of how the blood rises to the younger girl's cheeks, finding it absolutely adorable that Beca gets all flustered whenever she was called beautiful.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

**_So I travel back down that road. Will she come back? No one knows,_ **

Chloe always feels sad whenever Beca keeps on putting herself down, letting her insecurities get the best of her since she was absolutely blind to the fact that she was stunning, beautiful, and sexy in her own ways. She could never make herself believe that she was beautiful because she knew she was ugly, and that made Chloe sad. If only she could make Beca see through her own eyes, maybe then she'll understand why boys and girls alike do double takes whenever she was walking past them.

_'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

**_It was only just a dream,_ **

Beca was beautiful just the way she was. She was beautiful despite having no make up on, she was beautiful in the morning when she woke up, she was beautiful whenever she was hyped up about something, she was beautiful whenever she was crying, she was beautiful when she was in the zone while making new mixes, she was beautiful when she threw her head back and laughed like a madman.. she was just so beautiful and Chloe found herself falling more and more everyday for the girl.

_When I see your face.._

* * *

 

Chloe sang her heart out and kept her eyes on Beca throughout the whole mash-up they did, going to grin widely when she realizes that the Bellas have finally found their sound. She knew in her heart that this moment the group had with each other would not be possible if Beca hadn't turned up earlier to apologize and ask for another chance from Aubrey. She knew that Beca made the group sound better, made the group more united and made the group stand out from the other a capella groups. She knew for a fact that Beca made everything bright again.

They all formed a circle and put their hands in, Chloe releasing a low note by accident when they raised their hands, surprising the other Bellas since they were not expecting that at all. She was quick to cover her mouth with her hands in pure embarrassment, only breaking out in laughter when her other friends did and joined them in turning to walk back to the auditorium they used for practices.

Just as they were all about to exit, Chloe called out to all of them so that they may stop and look at her. "I.. I have something to confess." she blurts out and stands there in front of the group with a flushed look on her face, swallowing thickly and going to play with the hem of her shirt out of sheer nervousness from what she was about to say.

"I've wanted to say this for so long now.. but I don't really know when the perfect time to say it is. But after singing with you guys earlier and really feeling the lyrics, I've built up enough courage to finally come clean about this." Chloe breathed out and looked up to see Beca looking at her worriedly, going to cross her arms over her chest as she waited for what the girl was to say.

"This isn't about your nodes again, is it? Or was I right when I asked if you had herpes?" Fat Amy suddenly interrupted, earning a look from Beca since she was intrigued as to what Chloe was to say. "You were saying, Chloe?" she asked and made it a point to shoot Amy another menacing glare just to get her message across to keep her mouth shut.

"Beca.. I've not been entirely honest with you.." Chloe said and bit her lip, still pulling on the hem of her shirt due to how nervous she really was right now. She looked up and saw the smiles on the girls' faces since they knew what she was talking about just by judging the way she was fidgeting around nervously. "I have something to confess and I hope this doesn't strain our friendship if it all goes wrong.." she said shakily and went to take a few steps towards Beca, the other girls watching with smiles on their faces.

"Beca Mitchell.. the first time I saw you at the activities fair, you stole my heart. You broke in and stole my heart and I could do nothing about that. Something about you made you stand out.. something about you made me point you out to Aubrey even though she wasn't exactly warming up to you when you came over to talk to us. I was determined to know who you were but felt sad when you rejected our invitation to come audition for the Bellas, thinking that I would no longer be able to see you what with the population of the students here in Barden." Chloe began and had a weak smile on her face, hoping Beca wouldn't stay away from her because she wasn't exactly easy to decode right now what with the serious expression the brunette was wearing on her face. "And then.. I heard you singing in the showers and I was a goner right then and there. After that, I just completely fell for you and it scared me.. it  _fucking_ scared me but I didn't care." she breathed out and smiled when she saw the surprised look on Beca's face when she suddenly cursed.

"I didn't care because.. because I would rather get my heart broken by you than by some jock who thinks he's all that. I would be more than happy if you were the one to break my heart because loving you was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Chloe started again and felt tears welling up in her eyes, the other girls looking on with fond expressions on their faces since this was a moment that would be very memorable for all of them. "You make me feel all sorts of things, Beca. All sorts of wonderful things and maybe some 'dirty' things but let's save that for later on." she joked and laughed when her friends reacted to her pervy joke, going to wipe at her eyes and run a hand through her hair before letting out a shaky breath.

"What I'm saying here is.. I love you, Beca Mitchell. I love you because you're.. you." she breathed out and smiled weakly at Beca, going to purse her lips together before stepping forward and taking Beca's hand in hers. "I know.. that this is a surprise to you and that you're still processing all of this in your head but.. I will wait for you. I'll wait until you're finally ready, Beca. Because I know it's all going to be worth it in the end." she continued and smiled down at the younger girl, stroking her forehand lightly with her thumb as a form of reassurance.

"Chloe." Beca said seriously, making the other girl tense up because she felt like Beca was going to tell her that she wasn't at all interested and would rather date Cynthia Rose than her. "If, if you're with Jesse.. I totally understand. I mean, he's a guy and I'm a girl. Naturally, he wins. And you've known him longer than you've known me and you always spend time together and that's totally okay with me. He's a great guy. He's nice, friendly and I can see that you're happy with him. I understand if you're going to say sorry because I wasted my feelings on someone who wasn't going to return them because  _now_ I feel stupid." she rambled on and averted her gaze away from a smirking Beca. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time-"

Before she could even continue her stupid apologetic speech, she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers in the sweetest and most passionate way anyone can ever imagine. She let her eyelids flutter shut as she leaned down a bit so that they'd be comfortable while kissing each other there in front of their other friends. Chloe didn't care if there were other people. She was happy. She finally got the girl of her dreams and now they were kissing. It felt like a fairy tale, to say the least.

Beca was the first one to pull away, a smile on her face as she kept her eyes closed and pressed her forehead against Chloe's. "That was nice." Chloe remarked, peeking one eye open and giggling when she saw the content look on Beca's face.

 

"Just shut up and kiss me again, you weirdo."

 

**END.**

* * *

 

So sorry for the length of this. Hope it'll be worthy of your kudos though! :) Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
